


Diamonds Are Forever

by Angel_Negra



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's got an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds Are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 318, city, at femslash100 on Dreamwidth.

Lucy glances over the jewelry displays and doesn't even feel a twinge of regret; it makes her smile that much brighter when she greets the sales clerk and points to the ring that she's buying. Soon enough she's on her way and weaves through the bustling crowd to the little hidden park that Amy had fallen in love with.

And, sure enough, there's Amy. She bent over a sketch book, pencil moving steadily. Lucy takes the time to appreciate how the sun lights up Amy's hair like gold. Then she grips the little box and skips over to her girl.


End file.
